The Case of Veruca Vixen
by Ginbell
Summary: John Ross and Pamela Rebecca Coming together after 3 months
1. Chapter 1

_Notes - OK so the 1st part of the story is in John Ross POV then it changes Back to Regular kind of Story. Also in this story the last 1 min of Dallas season 2 did not happen _

Los Angeles ,California The City of Angels well its not an angel I am After. She is more of the She Devil variety who knew how to Artfully cover her tracks My Pamela was always a challenge one of the Many reasons I Love her . But what she did not count on was Bum the family P.I and My magnificent ambition. Ewing's always get what they are after one way or another so at some point she would expect me on her Door step. The alias she was using here was Veruca Vixen the leader of an Glamorous Band named Vicious Vixen. It took me 3 months to Find her One day she did not come to work But had one of her zealous Right Hand People take over someone she knew who would Vote and Do what she told them to do . I Honestly knew the Barnes Family has a long running Thing for safe deposit boxes so I got Bum to investigate and find all the banks where Pamela has her set up at I knew most of them. Mysteriously there were 2 or 4 I did not know about you know its amazing what a little Blackmail and the Art of a good Threat can get you when it comes to Heads of Banks it opens all kinds of doors. Clever Pamela I knew she was a Master of the Game but when I saw just what she had in those safe deposit boxes of hers. I was embarrassed and that does not happen often the Fact that I did not know just how extensive we as a couple fit so perfectly together. Sitting here and looking at everything in front of me I could see that We were Made for each other Then I shot it all to hell . It was my fought we were Even Apart right Now This was a Nice mansion Pamela has it was very immense It would work well for us as I directed the Moving People around . She was not here right now no she was in Beverly Hills with Afton and her Grandmother That was another Thing When I asked Afton if she knew where Pamela was she said no but come to find out she knew all along But I will be the bigger Person and let that go I have More Important things to deal with.

#

Pamela got out of the Land Rover Merrily to go inside her home with all the Bags upon Bags of New things she got while out Devotedly with her Mom and Grand Mom . The day was agreeable for her she loved spending sometime with Grand Cooper and Mom it put her in a happy Mood. She really did missed Dallas ,The Ewing's and John Ross but she needed sometime to herself these last 3 months had been good for her .She Open the door eagerly and walked in. She then came to the Living room to put down the bags only to look into the kitchen to see a gleeful John Ross there Cooking . John Ross Finally look up smiled and said how was your day with Afton and Grand ? I see you got a lot of new things. Did you have Fun Darlin ? Pamela shook her head let out a laugh then Look Coyly at John Ross and said it took you long enough and you better be cooking for two Darlin. She walked over to the Counter and took a seat . John Ross took the wine he was drinking got a glass put it in-front of her and Deftly poured her a glass then went back to cooking . He Cheerfully says but of course its not like you can cook Only one of us in this family has culinary skills . He takes a good look at Her and drinks her in she is gorgeous and he has truly missed her in his life. I like the New Hair Color It fits with the Name Veruca Vixen He says Tenderly as he plates up the food . Pamela Quickly goes and sets the table for them She speaks I felt a new hair color was in order told the hair stylist to pick any color she wanted to do .

Green looks good on you says John Ross its marvelous for a Rock Star That I always knew you were he says as he puts the plates down they take their seats and start to eat. I Desperately missed you Pamela 3 months is a long time to not to see or Hear from you. I know this is mostly on me I should have told you About J.R 's whole Plan and try to tell you why it was necessary to have it go down that way . I am not going to Lie to you Finding J.R 's letter to Bobby at our House was a ludicrous way to find out . But it was more then just that John Ross says Pamela 1- you did not tell me the whole Plan, 2- It was a malicious set up that happened because We could not get him for the merciless job he did on the Rig something he actually did , 3 that my new Family Deliberately tried to play me not to the lethal levels Cliff did but it was still there never the less. End the end I just Needed to be away from all of you I had to get out of Dallas go anywhere else . John Ross Dramatically turns to face Pamela then says Anxiously to be anyone else he looks down and sees she stilled had on her Emerald & Sapphire wedding ring and the Pink Diamond Engagement ring he had Made just for her .He Remembers back to the day he picking out the Gem Stones and The Ring Settings he wanted it all to be just right so he was the one who Design it all himself . She kept the rings on even as Veruca that was an Enormous tell on her part one that John Ross recognized and was thankful to see .

#

After Dinner John Ross and Pamela Got ready for bed He pushed at the unspoken boundaries between them just a bit he had to test them That got him one of her Famous death gazes . He inwardly smiled to himself He liked that they were under the same roof once more he had this Feeling of Coming Home something he was missing from his life before . Pamela took a shower and thought over her Day . All that has happened today was nutritious to her Soul John Ross was Back in her life she knew he would find her it was only a matter of Time. She Loves John Ross with everything she was But she was not that Easy Yes she wanted him back and is happy he came but they did have a lot to work on in there Relationship. After the shower she steps into the Bedroom to see John Ross already in bed He looked so tasty and delicious in bed the desire she has inside her came to life . It had been a long 3 months she not only miss John Ross emotionally but also sexually seeing him like this in sight and ready for the taking …. She drop the towel and moved towards him slowly. John Ross looked her up and down Hungerly then He violently pulled backed the covers knocking them to the floor. His cock was simi hard From the 1st time he saw her walk in to the house. Spending 3 months away from Pamela was like a never ending punishment and It did not help that he had vivid dreams about her almost every night. The dreams and his deep love for her pushed him on more forcefully to find her .They Frantically ran into each others arms and start Madly Kissing this was the 1st sexual intimacy they have had with each other in a long time it was pure bliss for both of them grinding on each other taking in the feel of there skin pressed and touching. He then grasp her ass pulled her in closer to embrace him. Pamela moaned as she and John Ross Rocked against each other it seemed like the more they touched the more the Passion between them blaze and intensified. She caress him as he shudder and Grind his cock into her. He Boldly sweep her up and Placed her on the bed and Eagerly got in between her legs .John Ross kissed Pamela 's mouth with heady breath their Tongue darted in and out scorching both with white hot desire. He Happily moved down to her Breasts licking and suckling as he when.

He Steadily bathe her Body languorously with his tongue. John Ross Then energetically moved to Pamela's Pussy He opened it up gave it a long deep flick of his tongue then looked up right in to Her Eyes They both Felt the incendiary nature that was about to erupt it has laid dormant inside them for 3 months .All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the two He gently tugged her legs more apart lowering his head back to start with her clit and when on from there. An aggressive Pamela arched her back and let out an fiery of moans and every flick of His Tongue he send surges of exquisite pleasure through her body she writhe on the Bed wildly while grabbing the sheets. She Frequently screams out John Ross name as she is wrought with pleasure,Pamela crosses her legs and puts her hands into his hair her nails bite into his scalp just when she thought he would end it he would vigorously start it all reached climax over and over John Ross was absorbing all the sounds and tastes of Pamela he was drinking it all in she was like a drug. She called out for John Ross to stop Slowly he lifted his head up Pamela then beckon him back to the head of the bed where she pulled Him down to her mouth plunging her tongue in to his mouth. She ran her hands up and down his body skimming every part for him devouring inch They became in twine . She explore his Body caressing and stroking him , Pamela Tenderly then took His member in hand massaging and stroking it until it was a velvety Ross Vivaciously moaned into Her Mouth he thoroughly enjoyed the stimulation she was giving him. She Quickly brought his erection to her entrance John Ross stop the kiss then sped to her Ear and whisper Darlin is that what you want she cried out yes he nip her ear then told her anything for you darlin . He vigorously thrust into Her achieving another consuming climax from Pamela** . **She clawed at his back wrapping her legs around him They rocked back and forth enthusiastic for what seem like forever ringing exquisite pleasure from every Thrust he gave to every Flex throb she milked out of him they were possess with each other. They both hit their peaks of fulfillment to a spellbinding orgasms .

#

The next Day in the sparkling afterglow of there love making last night left an indelible impression on both of them . There was now an awareness that they could not write off the other on a whim anymore they were embedded into each others souls and that was a real wake up call for both . They went to shower together and had a Quickie which lasted an hour. John Ross did his duty by Cooking breakfast for them sitting at the table she called into her Right hand Woman at Ewing Global for some updates John Ross also called in to his Right Hand Man to see where things were at. Both of them together put in a Call to Sue Ellen Who was Happy to know they found each other and were together. Later by the pool John Ross was looking out at the beautiful backyard thinking over all that has happened to get him here. He knew they have somethings to work out but all in all they were at a better place then before.

Pamela comes out to stand by him and says Innocently You are staying right ? He looks at her Lovely Yes there is nowhere else I'd rather be. She tells him no one here knows me as Pamela My own Mom and Grand don't even call me that here so in front of others I am Veruca Vixen but here in this house I am your Pamela OK ? Yes He says but who are we going to say I am she takes his hand and they start to walk Pamela said You will just be you John Ross Ewing the 3rd The Handsome ,Smart and Sexy _Texan_ . They stop walking He smirks then Says well Yeah who else would I be but that he grins but who is John Ross to Veruca Vixen the Rock Star he says with Jazz Hands . She Laughs out loud did you just Jazz hands me John Ross Your trying to be funny now huh she playfully hits him . Let me think how about this we can say you are Veruca 's New Boyfriend that would work the Veruca identity I came up with has never had a intimate Relationship . Also Technically we never got to do the whole dating thing says Pamela we pretty much skipped that part. John Ross thinks then says Exactly You are right we did jump right over that part. This could be an enhancing experience for us then that we did not get to do the 1st time around I like that OK then Miss .Veruca Vixen is now Dating Mr. John Ross Ewing the 3rd she is one lucky girl to be dating one such as myself. Pamela tells him If you Ask me its Its you that is the lucky one to have Veruca grace your life .

####

Notes- I hope you like this Fic It just came to Me when I was listening to the band No Doubt .


	2. Chapter 2

John Ross was at the club Where Veruca / Pamela worked as a Rock Star . Pamela brought the Club while she was planing to run after everything that happen back in Club was immense and the decor was beautiful . The Club was Opened in the Day as well as at Night Pamela also had Two 5 star Chefs working there one in the day and one at night with a Great Staff making things run. Everything was glamorous just like Veruca / Pamela herself. They when to her back office where John Ross meet up with the other Band Mates in V Vixen

Madison Cross is African-American she plays Lead Guitar/ vocals

Demetria Green is Indian she plays the Drums/ backing vocals

Natasha Rice is Arab she plays Bass Guitar/ backing vocals

Monique Hightower is Japanese she plays keyboards/ backing vocals and piano

Dominique Archer is Spanish she plays turntables/ samples / programming

Lana Waterstone is Native American she plays rhythm guitar / backing vocals

They all met the 1st Month Pamela came on to L.A in a Art Class John Ross was Happy to know that Pamela was not alone that she had made Friends to be around . When John Ross came into the Office the Women looked him over and stared to ask him questions it was a good thing him and Pamela made a story up to cover this . 1- "Where did you guys meet ?" they asked him John Ross looked overt to Pamela she Smiles at him then goes back to her call " We just Meet this month " he said . "Where are you From" the Band Asks." I am from the Great state of Texas "says John Ross . Madison says "we are just in shock Veruca has never has a Boyfriend before are has talk about one you are somewhat a surprise".

"Veruca told me all about you guys you are her best friends. and just to put your minds at ease I am not going to hurt her I love Veruca " says John Ross . Dominique,Lana,Monique,Madison,Demetria and Natasha tell John Ross he should hang out with them and stay for Band rehearsal.

The Band was awesome they were proud of there music and worked to keep it at top form. So the running of the Club was 100% on Pamela for a long time now. John Ross told her now that he was here He wanted to help run things with her it took a little push on his part but by the end of the week John Ross was co-owner in the Club with Pamela. He also Found out that Afton was the one to turn Pamela on to Music and being an music artist. Afton Being a very Active Singer when Pamela was growing up put her into the Life . It was great getting to know more about Pamela's Childhood . He also put in some time with Veruca 's Friends to get to know a little more about them and to get then to trust him more than they did when they 1st met him. Pamela was also learning more about John Ross life as a Kid/ Teen they were filling in all the spots of History they missed out of telling each other before .

Life in LA was different in a lot of ways to John Ross But then there was some similarity's as well it just seem like there were more fake People around in LA then in Dallas you could just see the lee press on nails tag on People 's Face . There was this one guy in the Women's orbit that John Ross could tell was just there to take his Money and to Hook up with the Band . He was the band manager his Name was Gage Macedon . John Ross could not see how he got the job or any job with any band then he found out that Gage was connected to all the music labels via his Step-Dad that was his In with all the Bands and Clubs in LA . From what John Ross could tell as told to him by Pamela No one really liked Gage He was just a Stepping Stone one had to cross to move up in the Music world . Pamela and John Ross did not like that fact so they did what they did best it was time for Gage to go and for them to take over .


End file.
